We Are Shinobi
by laurenarmstrong01
Summary: What's a Shinobi? Misaki finds herself questioning that. From a small village, she had no choice but to be a ninja. Her leader needed her skills but she wanted nothing but a normal life. Ninja from her village die, and when she requests a leave, her leader sends her to Konoha. Will a certain ANBU be able to change her mind about life, in despite of his own hatred for life as well?
1. Konoha

**A/N: Please keep in mind that this story is a post-over from Wattpadand this version does not have all the things the Wattpad one does (such as italics, attachment photos, etc.)**

 **This version is also unedited, so the first fourchapters in particular have many grammatical mistakes. Few word changes have been made as well.**

 **The best place to read is Wattpad, however you are free to read wherever you prefer.**

 **Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

"But Sir-" I'm cut off by the angry sound of a fist against his desk. I winced under his glare and refused to lift my head, remaining in my bowed-position on the floor in front of him.

"There are no exceptions to the program!" He roared. I'm pretty sure I saw one of the guards flinch at his anger. I stayed silent, not daring to move a muscle, "Dismissed."

With that, I quickly made my way out of his office, avoiding all eye contact with him. I could practically feel his glare seeping into the back of my head though.

I grumbled to myself as I walked the streets of the quiet village. Had I asked too much? Is it too much to ask to be dismissed of my ninja duties?

Ninjas in this land don't go far. We're poorly trained and use cheap weapons because that's all our land can afford. When we're sent on missions against other lands and villages, we just end up dying.

To say you are a ninja in my land is the equivalent of saying you are a sacrificial piece of the Village of Dreams.

I took a deep breath of the moderately cool air as I walked back to my home. People stared at me when I passed. They would turn to their families and friends, murmuring things while keeping their eyes locked on me.

I knew they were feeling bad for me. Of the 500 people in this village, only 25 or so are ninja. Most of our decently trained Shinobi died during the war. We're not sent on missions very often, most of our time is spent training, in the event our villageis  
/attacked.

Of that 25, 10 are ninjas in training. 4 teens and 6 children. The other teens are the only people who I really talk to. What sucks is that I can't talk to them about girly things 'cause they're all guys. Sigh.

I looked up at the sky and see the clouds rolling by. The sun wasn't out much, the sky was just kinda grey. Arriving at my home, I jog up the three flights of stairs and enter my small single-bedroom apartment.

Nobody was home, I live alone. After my parents found out I was being elected as a Shinobi, they kicked me out. They didn't want to deal with the agony of their kid dying on a mission so they decided to get rid of me... or something. They're both a bittraumatized,  
/their parents both died in the second Shinobi war, and a bunch of their friends died in the third.

I quickly took a shower and walked to my bedroom. As I was grabbing clothes to sleep in, my eyes caught on a small picture frame in the bottom of my droor. It was covered in clothes before I picked it up and wiped the small layer of dust off of it.

My memory kicked in when I realized what this picture was from...

 _"Please cooperate. You know Lord-Hiashi won't be pleased if we don't get this picture..." The camera man stated, as he moved my white hair off my face._

 _"I don't wanna be a Shinobi..." I said, "I don't wanna die..." The last part I whispered more to myself than anyone. He adjusted his camera and got behind it._

 _"You need this picture, miss. It's what submits you into the ninja files." I looked into the camera. No smile was on my face. It took my everything to not let water spill from the corners of my eyes. The camera made a snap, "Thank you, do you want to  
/see it?" He asked._

 _I shook my head nonchalantly and sighed._

 _"I will take this to Lord-Hiashi now then. Thank you miss Misaki." I watched as he picked up his camera and quickly made his way towards Hiashi-Sama's office._

I looked at my eleven year old self. I was a year younger than most of the graduates. My eyes showed resentment. The corner of my lips looked frowned ever so slightly.

My fingers skimmed the picture slightly before I placed the frame back in the droor.

Four years later, I never imagined I'd still be training hard every day. I know where my heart lies, and that's not in being a Shinobi. Yet, something inside of me keeps driving me to become stronger. To keep training and getting stronger.

* * *

noshade=""

Hiashi-Sama had summoned me to his office on some sort of an urgent means. So I ran, all whilst sighing in the process.

When I got to the door, I knocked.

"Enter," he stated clearly.

I walked into his office and was slightly confused to see two of the guards bowed before him. I walked in and bowed, to the right of the two guards.

"You summoned me, Sir?" I said.

"Mhm." He grunted, "I'm going to send you on a mission, Misaki."

I felt my heart pump out of my chest and a sick feeling formed in the gut of my stomach, "A mission?" I asked, eyes wide in fear.

"Yes," I heard him ruffling through some paper, "Ah, here's the one." I was in fear of what was to come. I've never been sent out of the village before. In fact, none of the 4 teens have. Usually it's the adults sent on missions, "You are to retrievea  
/scroll..." He started, "from Konoha."

The small knot in my stomach became huge and soon was spreading to my chest and throat. I looked up, eyes locking with Hiashi-Sama's and noticed he wasn't glaring at me in anger. His facial expression looked serious as usual, but something was different...Rather,  
/softer?

"I believe in your skills, Misaki. You'll be going with these two guards, both skilled in lock-breaking and quiet investigating. With your fighting and Genjutsu, I have full belief in you three as a team." I noticed my jaw hanging open slightly and quicklyclosed  
/it.

"Y-yes sir!" I said quickly.

"Stand up," he said. The three of us stood, and Hiashi-Sama walked over to us. He handed the centre guard a sheet with mission information on it, "Here is some Intel from previous missions to Konoha. Info you will find useful on their guarding system,gates,  
/security, and dangerous ninja."

He nodded, taking the sheet and placing it in his belt. The three of us began to walk out when I heard a whisper from Hiashi-Sama.

"Don't fail me..."

His words sent shivers down my spine and I quickened my pace. The guards followed.

* * *

If you're ever given an option to travel for five days, don't take it.

The air was different where we were now. The air back at the village is cool, all year round, and never changes. We've gone through the Land of Snow, and Sand. We were now entering Konohagakure. So far we had travelled unnoticed by the enemy lands.

You see, the Village of Dreams is in the Land of Clouds which is not a part of the allied nations, or the five great nations. We're separated from everyone, hated and in war what seems like constantly.

I liked the Land of Fire. It was a hot day, but not scorchingly hot either. The trees around gave good protection from the hot sun and made the last day of travel pretty comfortable.

I thought I saw the village gates. The walls were huge! Konoha was one of the five great nations, so it's bound to be filled with skilled ninja too...

"Hey... Mr. Guard guy-" he cut me off politely.

"You can call me Isamu." He said, with a closed eye smile, "Oh, and this is Kamasha, but you can call him Kam." The other guard smiled at me. I smiled back. I'm surprised I haven't learned their names yet. We've been travelling for almost five days  
/time has gone really quickly though and we haven't really talked much.

"Isamu," I corrected myself, "What scroll exactly is Hiashi-Sama looking for?"

Isamu pulled the paper out of his belt, reading it he said, "It looks to be a scroll that belongs to the Hokage..." My eyes widened, "Flying Thunder God," he states.

Flying... Thunder God? I wonder what that could be.

"Have you two ever been on missions?" I asked.

"Yes," Isamu says, "Usually small scale ones."

"We've never been sent to Konoha though," Kam interrupts. His voice sounded nervous. I was surprised that guards could get nervous.

There was a pregnant silence as we continued to get closer to the village gates.

"What about you?" Isamu asked.

"Huh? What?" I snapped out of my gaze.

"Have you ever been to Konoha?"

I pause for a moment as thoughts rush through my head. Thoughts about this mission, about Konoha, war, death-

"You okay?" Kam asks. I snap out of my thoughts and nod.

"I've never been sent out of the village," I admit quietly. They both go very silent and I could tell they were looking at me. They were those same eyes the people on the street always gave me. I decided to break the tension, "We need a plan."

They both murmur their agreeing.

"Who are the ninja to fear? Can I get a description of each of them?" I ask. Isamu nods and pulls out the paper again.

"Number three on the list is Itachi Uchiha, supposedly just a child, maybe seven?" He says with a question tone.

"A child?" I repeat in awe.

Isamu nods and continues, "Two is the Hokage,"

"Wait-" I cut him off, "There's someone ranked ahead of the Hokage in danger?"

Isamu nods, "Let me finish. Apparently this Hokage is pretty humble and is never quick to judge. So if we were caught by him, he probably wouldn't kill us."

I raised an eyebrow, "That's good to know." I said sarcastically.

"His name is Minato Namikaze, but most enemy nations know him as the Yellow Flash. He's extremely fast and can teleport or something."

"Damn," Kam says, which makes me chuckle.

"Well, if we're stealing his scroll, it must be pretty valuable." I state.

They both nod, "And the most dangerous," Isamu says, his voice quieter, "Is Kakashi Hatake."

The voice rang a bell, which must mean he's powerful. I've heard that name being muttered around our village.

"Age is about 15 or so," he continues, "Became a Jonin at the age of 13, killed his teammate, now an ANBU Black Op. He is the Fourth's student, and apparently he possesses the Sharingan."

My hands clenched at my side as Isamu listed all those things. So dark... I thought. I hope I never have to meet this guy.

"Wow," is all I say. Because that's all I can think. It leaves me speechless.

"He's the same age as you, Misaki." Kam states. I nod and shiver at the thought of dying to his hand.

We soon reached the village gates. It was awfully quiet by the gates. I approached with caution and looked for guards. My eye caught two men. Both were wearing a green vest and navy clothing, as well as Konoha forehead protectors.

I nodded at Isamu and Kam and we all entered. To our luck, the guards weren't really on guard. In a deep sleep, one of them drooled and the other snored.

We travelled through back alleys and side roads. Konoha was huge, we fit in pretty well, but just to be safe we stayed hidden. None of us had ever been to Konoha before, so we just headed towards the tallest building, supposing it was the Hokage's tower.

We entered the tower, again being surprised about the lack of guarding, yet didn't let our guard down.

"Where would you keep scrolls?" Isamu whispers. I look around and see a metal door. There was a small sign above the left door that read Basement.

"The basement." I mutter. We all head to the door. Isamu turns the handle but it was locked.

"I'll pick it. Keep watch for me." Kam says. We nod and each take a side, watching for any movement.

My eye catches onto something, but it disappeared before I could see it more clearly. Maybe it was my imagination, it looked like a cat of sorts.

I shake my head out and continue watching the empty hallway, "Almost done?" I ask.

"Yeah," Kam says, standing up and opening the door. We all shuffled in quietly and the door closed behind us. It was dark, and smelled musky. I guess that's to be expected of a basement.

"Keep your voice low," I whispered, "Sound really travels in these corridors."

We came to a door. There was no window on it, and it was simply made of wood. I twisted the door handle and with a creek, it opened. Inside the room were shelves and shelves, extending from the floor to the ceiling.

"There's the scrolls," Isamu says, pointing to a shelf with several scrolls on it.

We all walk over and start looking. It could take a while, there were a lot of them here.

"Maybe you two should split up and start checking the other rooms. I'm sure there's scrolls all over this basement." I said. They both nod and leave the room. Left behind was a silence. I continued to search the scrolls.

About 30 seconds later, I heard the door open again.

"Find it?" I asked. There's no reply. I turned around but let out a scream when someone ran very quickly towards me. I was pressed up against the wall, the person's hand holding me up by the collar. In their other hand was a bright ball of chakra. Lightningbolts  
/pierced the air around it and it made a screeching sound that reminded me of birds.

All my fears, all my visions of how I would die, everything came flooding back as the cat-masked figure held me a foot off the ground by the collar and looked up at me, jutsu in hand.

"What are you here for?" A boy's voice asked. He sounded no older than 15/16.

"I-I-" I stuttered and closed my eyes tightly.

"Stop!" Another voice said. Someone else had entered the room. They also had a white and red mask, grey uniform, "Kakashi, we need her in one piece if we're gonna get any information out of her!"

Kakashi. My heart jumped at the name.

"You're the killer-" my throat croaked out before I could even realize what I was saying. One of the eye holes lit up red and I could see his eyes. They were filled with more hatred and anger than I had ever seen. They were dark.

I expected those to be my last moments, but was shocked when he slowly let me down. The ear piercing jutsu in his right hand faded out to a crackle, then finally disappeared, leaving the room quite dark. His hand left my collar and I didn't even dareto  
/breathe.

"Let's take her to the Fourth. Tie her up."

My eyes lay wide as the boy tied my hands up. My jaw hung slightly open, and my legs were shaking intensely.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I got a spark of idea! Let me know your thoughts.**

 **~L**


	2. Interrogation

I'm brought up many flights of stairs until we reach a set of double doors. I wondered if Isamu and Kam got caught.

The other ANBU knocked on the doors.

"Yes! Please enter!" A happy voice chimes. Their Hokage was certainly a lot different than our leader.

The doors are opened and I'm lead in. The one ANBU bows but the one holding me does not.

"Hokage-Sama," the bowed one says, "We found this intruder in the basement, looking through scrolls. We are unsure the purpose of her invasion or who she is."

The one with bright yellow hair nods, serious but calm expression, "Thank you. You may rise, Kakashi and I will deal with her."

The ANBU quickly nods and leaves the room. The doors behind him shut.

"Kakashi, remove your mask. We don't need any formal interrogation, I'm sure this girl will speak up." He said with a closed eye smile.

So calm, for the current situation, I think to myself.

The ANBU boy let go of me and untied my hands. I rub my wrists where I had gotten rope burn.

He removed his cat-mask and I studied his features. His face was covered by a mask, and his left eye remained closed, with a large scar slashing through it. His other eye was a simple grey. His hair looked like that of an old man, yet had more volumethan  
I could ever dream of.

"What is your name?" The Hokage asks, "Sorry, allow me to introduce myself first. My name is Minato Namikaze and I am the Fourth Hokage."

I raised an eyebrow at his gentleness. I noticed Kakashi looking at me with boredom.

"Misaki." I state. I didn't feel like saying my last name and wanted to see if I could push the limits.

"Ah, I see," he says, "You're here from the Land of Clouds? Am I right?"

I flinch when he states my land. We didn't wear forehead protectors. How could he possibly know where I was from?

"You're wearing boots to travel snow in, as well as cool enough clothes to travel desert. The only land not in alliance with Konoha that would travel those lands to get here is the Land of Clouds."

Impressive, Hokage... Observant.

"Why were you looking though those scrolls?" Kakashi asked, with a monotone.

"Because Hiashi-Sama ordered it," I whispered, "I-I'm sorry." I said, bowing.

There was a silence until I heard footsteps. I looked up to see the Hokage walked towards me.

"Stand up," he said, but he wasn't angry. I stood to my feet and came to a head below his height. He's really tall, "You're from the Village of Dreams," he stated, "The Shinobi life really wasn't in your life-plan, huh?"

I shook my head and fought to hold back the tears. A hand placed itself on my shoulder and I looked into the Hokage's eyes.

"How would you like to stay in this village for a bit?" He asked.

"But Minato-Sensei!" Kakashi shot his head my way then quickly realized he had violated ANBU rules, "Uh, sorry." He muttered.

"What is it, Kakashi?" Minato asked, "I'd like to hear your say."

Kakashi sighed, "She's probably a spy, I don't know why you're trusting her.

Minato nodded, understanding then turned back to me, "Then, we will give her a chance. Kakashi, you're relieved from your duties watching Kushina. She's going to give birth any day now anyway, so I think it's fine. You're to keep watch on Misaki here.  
/Show her to the south-end apartments."

He walked to his desk and grabbed a key out of one of the compartments. He came back and handed it to me, "Apartment 5." He said with a smile. I stared at the key with jaw open.

"T-thank you Hokage-Sama," I said bowing slightly.

He nodded and gave me a closed eye smile.

Kakashi had already left and I quickly followed out, thanking Minato again with a respectful nod. I caught up with Kakashi and he placed his mask back on with a sigh.

"I'm still convinced that you're a spy." Kakashi stated. I shook my head, and pushed my hair behind my ears, "Whatever. Don't think about trying anything stupid because I'm gonna have watch on you 24/7."

"Do you not sleep?" I asked.

He didn't seem to answer. I guess he just didn't feel like it. He puts off that lazy vibe.

We got to a two-story apartment. He pointed to the door and said, "I'm sure you can find 5."

I nodded and went into the apartment building. The key fit perfectly into apartment 5's door and it opened with ease. When I stepped in, the room had a smell. A good one, it smelt like fresh wood. The apartment had one single room. A cushion in the middle  
/of the wood floor to sleep on, and the wood transitioned to a small patch of tile where there was a counter, sink, fridge, and stove. Another small door lead to a pretty basic bathroom with a step-in shower, sink and toilet.

There was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it. Kakashi stood there, holding my bag, "You left your bag in the basement of the Hokage Tower." He stated, irritatedly.

"Thanks." I whisper, taking the bag. I stood awkwardly in the doorway, "Can I ask a few questions?"

"I knew you were a spy!" He shouted. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, just, you see, I've never been to Konoha before and I'm kinda... Confused."

He stepped into the apartment, welcoming himself in and closed the door. We stood in silence until he spoke up, "You gonna ask or not?"

I nodded, twiddling with my fingers, "What... What does it mean to be a Shinobi in this village?"

Kakashi took his ANBU mask off and looked slightly confused.

"Why do people become ninja? Just to die. Be killed for no reason..." I whispered.

His eyes shimmered with pain. I knew the pained look as I had seen it on myself in the mirror.

His voice suddenly lost its lazy monotone and he spoke with emotion for the first time, "Ninja don't live to die for no reason... they live to die for the ones they care about." He said very quietly.

"I'm sorry... For asking stupid questions..." I whisper.

Kakashi didn't say anything. He simply put his mask back on and left the apartment quietly. Had I said something wrong?

* * *

The light shone brightly in my eyes and I covered my eyes with my arm, in attempt to fall asleep again. My attempt had failed and I finally rolled out of bed. I hadn't slept well at all last night. Worried thoughts ran through my head, were Isamu and  
/Kam okay? Had they even found the scroll?

I caught movement in the corner of my eye. I quickly turned towards the window and noticed an ANBU leaving. Another ANBU took their place. I recognized this one, as their mask had the cat like design, and hair more volume than those shampoo commercials.

With a sigh, I walked over to the window and opened it slightly.

"Night watch must suck," I stated, "Lucky it's not you."

Kakashi didn't move, just stood completely still, like a statue. With another sigh, I closed the window and the curtains too. I quickly got changed into my mission outfit from yesterday and ate something from the fridge, which was already stocked up oddlyenough.

Slipping on some shoes, I opened the door and left the apartment.

The morning air was only slightly warmer than the moderately cool air back in my village. The streets were already packed with people though.

I could see Kakashi following behind me, staying in the shadows of buildings. This 24-hour watch thing was sorta sketchy. Just the feeling of always being watched.

I thought about yesterday, and about what the Hokage had said.

Did he really want me in this village? Or was this just one of his ways to investigate on me?

Either way, I knew I had to get back to my village somehow... Although Hisashi-Sama would not be pleased that I failed my mission, the Village of Dreams is still my home. It's where my family is, despite the fact they kicked me out and don't acknowledgeme...

But what if I were to stay here? Maybe that Minato man would allow me to remain a normal villager. I could live the life I have always wanted...

Before I knew it, I had reached some kind of training ground. It was much bigger than the one in the Dream Village. I walked into the clearing, and took a look around.

Three wooden posts stuck out of the ground, and to the right of them was an odd looking shape of stone. I made my way over to it, and looked at it more closely.

The stone had multiple names, all engraved into the it. I noticed a fresh bouquet of flowers on the platform it rested on. A pair of orange goggles were beside it. The goggles however looked as if they had taken some damage, weather damage I suppose.

The stone had three large letters engraved on the top of it.

KIA.

KIA?

"Killed In Action." A voice behind me stated. It startled me at first and I turned swiftly. Behind me stood a cloaked figure.

"Do you know anyone on here?" I asked, curiously. The figure didn't move.

"I guess you could say that," he stated, an emotion I couldn't quite figure out in his voice. He sounded my age.

"It must be so hard..." I stated, "Dying for a mission. I thought only people in my village died on missions, that we were all just weak... I guess other villages are weak too-"

The voice cut me off, "These people were absolutely not weak!" He exclaimed, "These people died to a great honour, and sacrificed themselves for their comrades!" I was startled by the person's outburst then turned back towards the stone.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I closed my eyes. People from my village never died for a good cause... They were flat out killed, not benefitting whatsoever! They all fought, thinking only of themselves and the mission, their teammates were mere tools, "Hey, just  
/what is it to be a Shinobi in this village anyways?" I asked, eyes reading all of the names on the Stone.

"Didn't you ask that yesterday?" A voice asked. This was a different voice. I turned and Kakashi stood a few feet behind me.

"Where'd the other guy go?" I asked. I couldn't see his face, but I knew Kakashi was sending me a confused look.

"What other guy?"

"The one with the cloak..." I replied, quietly. I looked around but there was no trace of anyone but Kakashi and I.

"I've been watching you this whole time, nobody else was here." Kakashi stated boredly. I sighed and looked back at the Stone again.

"Do you know anyone on here?" I asked him. There was a pause, and the wind ruffled the leaves above.

"Yes," he said simply. There was more silence and I supposed he wasn't gonna talk more until I saw him walk up and stand beside me in front of the Stone, "The names of my comrades are on this Stone. Former classmates, ANBU acquaintances, and my comrade..."  
/He stopped again, and I heard him take a deep breath, "Obito Uchiha."

My eyes caught the name and I noticed the rock around it seemed pretty freshly scratched compared to some of the other ones.

"How long ago?" I asked quietly, careful as to not be to nosy.

"About two years ago... During the end of the Third Shinobi War." He replied, a certain sadness and remorse emanating in his voice.

I chose not to reply, and simply stayed quiet. Kakashi stared at the Stone for a while. I had eventually went back into the clearing and laid down under the sun. Before I knew, I had fallen asleep.


	3. Melodramatic Pregnant Woman

I heard a noise. It woke me from my sleep, and I sat up groggily.

"You're finally awake?" Kakashi said. He was sitting on top of one of the wooden posts. I rubbed my eyes and looked around again. The sun was mid-sky, it must be past noon.

"How long was I out for?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Few hours."

I sighed and stood up, wiping the dust and grass off my back. I began to leave the training ground, yawning in the process.

"Where are you going now?" He asked. I stopped and turned around to the ANBU still sitting on the wooden post.

"Does it really matter to you?" I muttered in annoyance, "You have to stalk me wherever I go anyways."

He jumped off the post and walked over, "Well, I sort of wanted to go see Minato-Sensei..."

I sighed and kept walking, then turned down the street towards the Hokage's tower, "Who knew that a mission to retrieve a scroll would turn out with me basically handcuffed to a lazy ANBU Black Op."

We arrived at the Hokage's office and I went to knock, but Kakashi just walked straight in.

"Ah, Kakashi. Nice to see you." He said with a closed eye smile, "And Misaki, how was your first night?"

"Just fine." I said smiling, although it was fake as could be. I had to not make friends... I have to steal that scroll and return to Hiashi-Sama anyways. It's still my mission.

"Really? 'Cause you told me you didn't sleep at all," Kakashi stated. I sent him a glare, although I couldn't see his face due to his ANBU mask.

The Fourth chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "I see you two are getting along well."

I put my hands up in the air beside my shoulders, "When can I have alone time Hokage-Sama? It's not the most enjoyable thing being watched 24/7..."

Minato seemed to be in thought.

"You're planning on staying here in the Leaf then?" He asked.

I nodded without second thoughts and smiled, again with a fake smile.

"I do need to know that I trust you..." He started, and with that my hopes of ever getting out of here were crumpled, "Here's what I propose," he said happily, and I listened intently, "You see, It's October the 8th and my wife is having a baby any day  
/now. Why don't you spend some time with her? She would probably appreciate the company of another female, she's very emotional, " he whispered.

I chuckled at that, remembering when my mom was pregnant with my younger sister.

"You'll still be under ANBU watch because I have ANBU nearby Kushina all the time, in case the baby comes." He continued with a soft voice, "You are aware that she's the nine tails jinchuriki, yes?"

I shook my head, and Kakashi was very quick to speak, "Sensei, I don't think you should be sharing all this information with her..." He sent his Sensei a glare and Minato put his hands up defensively with a closed eye smile.

"Gomen, gomen," He looked back at me, "So what do you say?"

I nodded and the Hokage seemed very pleased.

"Great! Now, can I file you?" I walked over to his desk and looked down at a blank paper with empty spots for information on me.

If I were to decline, he'd get suspicious, but if I were to give him all this information...

"Sorry, I understand if you don't feel comfortable. I'd feel more comfortable if I had it, in case anything were to happen." He said, and I couldn't quite read his voice.

Anything were to happen? Is he getting suspicious...?

"No, no problem at all Yondaime." I said. Kakashi came and grabbed a chair.

"I don't feel like standing anymore." He said lazily. I chuckled at his lack of motivation, what a great ANBU... Gosh. I also grabbed a chair and sat on the other side of the Hokage's desk.

He started asking me typical questions such as full name, age, chakra type.

"Misaki Kurama, 15, water and lightning." I stated. I saw Kakashi raise an eyebrow.

"Water and lightning?"

"Yes, I was born with them... I don't really know much else." I stated truthfully.

"Do you have any other special abilities?" Minato asked.

I internally sighed, knowing there was no going back now. He was gonna know lots of stuff about me... But I decided to hide my other ninja abilities for the sake of being able to use them on this mission.

So I shook my head, and hoped he didn't see through my lie.

"The Kurama clan specializes in Genjutsu, right?" Kakashi muttered suspiciously. Damn it...

"Yes," I replied, keeping a straight but natural face.

Minato wrote some things down and I took a deep breath.

"What about your origins?" He asked.

"My origins?" I replied, generally confused.

"Where do you come from?" He said, "Within the Dream Village,"

"Family wise?" He nodded. I was confused as to why he was asking me about my family, "Nobody else in my family are ninja," I went on, "I was unluckily selected because Hiashi-Sama wanted my-" I stopped. I had almost told him about my Genjutsu Kekkai Genkai,  
/"Skills." I quickly finished.

He nodded and wrote things down.

"Thanks Misaki, this should help me know where to place you." The Hokage said.

"Where to place me?" I asked, twiddling my fingers. For a moment, it seemed as if I was actually staying here but quickly shook that thought out of my head. I had to please Hiashi-Sama. It is my mission, my one and only mission.

"Yes," he said somewhat quietly, "You see, I'm not technically allowed to keep you here in the village... In fact, if the Village Elders found out I'd possibly be demoted."

A wave of shock filled me. Demoted from Hokage? Was my being here that big of a deal?

Kakashi sighed heavily and placed his head on the desk, forming a pillow for himself with his arms.

"So," Minato continued, "The only way for you to stay here is to be placed on a ninja team or to some form of ninja duty. That way, my excuse is very valid in saying the Leaf Village will greatly benefit from your abilities."

I nodded, understanding. Although none of this mattered anyway. I'm leaving here soon anyways.

"One last question..." He said thoughtfully. I snapped out of my thinking, "What rank are you in your village?"

My eyes widened by the slightest millimetre, and I quickly hid my fear. Should I really tell them? They could vanish me if they knew-...

"Chūnin," I lied, "Just got promoted about a month ago."

I wasn't sure if either of them could see through my lies. But Minato wrote it down on the paper and I'm pretty sure Kakashi was asleep or something so I think I've slipped past this problem...

"Thanks for your patience, Misaki. Kakashi will show you to Kushina's and my apartment!" He said happily. I let out a breath of relief that this was over and smiled.

Kakashi took his head up, I guess he wasn't sleeping afterall, and left the room without saying anything. I followed behind.

* * *

The apartment was a lot smaller than I would expect of the Hokage. I expected some sort of mansion, with fancy and expensive everything, butlers and maids... But instead it was a simple one-floor, two-bedroom apartment. A single bathroom, an office, anda  
kitchen/living space.

My welcoming was very melodramatic, as you would expect of a woman about to give birth any time now. She welcomed me into her home with a big, pregnant bear bug, just about toppling me over, as she talked about various things, offered me every kind offood  
there was and told me to sit down and make myself comfortable.

This was quite the surprise, because she didn't even know who I was.

"Um, Kushina-San," I said. She perked up, listening intently. I swear her eyes could pop right out of their sockets, "You don't even know me, why are you being so... welcoming?"

She calmed down to a more humanized state and placed her hand on my shoulder, "Of course I know you, Misaki!" When she said my name, I raised an eyebrow. She giggled, "Minato told me all about you last night!"

I squinted my eyes, wondering what he had told her. I can't very well ask that while Kakashi is around. He's already super suspicious about me.

"I'm heading out then. Kushina-San," Kakashi stated from the doorway, "When's the baby due?"

Kushina let out a soft smile and her hand found her round baby-bump, "The 10th." She said sweetly, as she rubbed circles on her tummy.

Kakashi's eyes gained some kind of emotion I couldn't quite decipher. It was like he was worried or something, "I hope it goes well," he said, but his voice was quiet. If he had spoken any louder, his voice would have cracked up.

Kushina nodded, "Uh-huh!" She replied sweetly. With that, Kakashi left the apartment, closing the door quietly behind him. Before he closed it, he put his ANBU mask back on, hiding the troubled expression on his face.

Kushina immediately turned to me, "Want some tea?"

"Shouldn't you be sitting?" I asked, looking down at her large belly, then back up at her blue eyes. Her features formed a determined, enthusiastic look.

"Pfft! Sitting is for lazy-pregnant-losers!"

"But you are pregnant." I stated bluntly. She chuckled and headed to the kitchen, starting to prepare some tea. I found my way to a couch, it was made of a soft, mellow-green fabric. As I sat, my eyes scanned the room. I found a picture frame sittingon  
the side-table and picked it up.

On it was a picture of an old lady. She had long, brownish red hair. On top of her head sat two small buns at each side.

"You're probably wondering who that is," Kushina said as she sat across from me on a chair, and placed the tea on the coffee table in front of us, "That was Mito Uzumaki. One of my respective clansmen." Her eyes saddened, "She died, but before she did  
/she made me the nine-tails jinchuriki. She was the first Hokage's wife. Ironic, isn't it?" She giggled.

I nodded and placed the picture back on the side-table. As I did, I thought about all the ninja of this village. The ninja in our village rarely became Chūnin, and most of our best ninja were marked Genin level. Here, small children of the age of 12 were  
/Genin! Remarkable...

"Uh, Kushina-San," I asked quietly, "What did Lord Fourth tell you about me?"

She gave me a confused look before shaking it off, "Well, he told me you came from the Village of Dreams, gave me a basic description of how you look... I was in awe when I heard you had long, white hair. I love your hair," she said giggling. I foundmyself  
blush slightly, "And he told me that you were here on unimportant matters and didn't say much more."

I nodded, and sent her a fake smile. Unimportant matters, huh? I guess he either doesn't know what scroll I was sent for, or decided not to tell his wife much about it.

From there-on, Kushina and I had small conversations. I ended up telling her about my parents. About my home situation, how they kicked me out when they found out I was becoming a ninja- which made her cry dramatically- and I told her about my confusion.  
/It felt good to let it out... Even know I knew she could very-well tell Minato.

I don't think he'd think much of it if he found out anyways. All I told her was that I was confused as to where I am supposed to be in life. I told her I didn't want to be a ninja, but if I were to stay in this village, I had to be a ninja and if I went  
/back to my village, Hiashi-Sama would force me.

She understood, shared her memories of being a young ninja. She told be that when she was about my age, 15 or so, she was kidnapped and told me the story of her and Minato. She told me about her academy days, about people bullying her because of her redhair-  
and about how she didn't wanna be a ninja either because of how much she sucked at everything and when she was made into the jinchuriki of the nine tails.

I guess I'm not the only one who goes through crap... But yet, here she was, incredibly happy with her life.

I just wish I knew how to be like her. She's definitely an admirable Kunoichi. She seems to know what it means to be a Shinobi.

* * *

 **Anyone wanna be my Beta? (Someone who helps in the storyline/plot writing. An idea-giver whom I can come to with questions, advice, etc!)**

 **If you're interested, comment or inbox me and I'll check your profile out!**

 **~L**


	4. The Offer

**~Part 1~**

"I can't believe you," the ANBU stated. There was vast silence, except for the ruffle of the leaves around.

"Kakashi- please! Try to understand..." I tried to defend myself but winced under his glare when I saw his Sharingan activated behind his mask.

"You know I can't let you leave... Not now, not after everything!" He exclaimed, throwing a Kunai in my direction very quickly. I stepped to the side and it just missed my shoulder, "You've taken away everything I actually had left!" His voice was getting  
louder, anger infuriating the teenager's features.

My head fell low to the ground, and slight guilt came over me, "I had no choice..."

"It's because of you that Kushina and Minato-Sensei died!" He exploded, running towards me as lightning-like chakra formed in his hand, "Just when I was actually starting to think of you as a friend!"

He had me pinned up against a tree with one hand, the other hand let out an ear piercing sound, resembling a thousand birds. The light from the Chidori was almost blinding.

"For the first time since Rin and Obito died, I actually thought I had found someone I could talk to! Someone I could train with, someone I could trust my life on! But it turns out you're nothing but scum... You took everything away from me, and now whatdo  
you plan to do?! Run back to that little village of yours and suck up to your leader? Beg him to let you have the life you've always wanted. That's not how it works.

"You think I got the life I wanted!? Do you think you're the only one that struggles? Because you're wrong! I had everything taken away from me– my mother died during childbirth, my father committed suicide, my comrades both died because of my own stupiddecisions!  
And now my Sensei and his wife are both dead.

"You're nothing but a selfish Shinobi who doesn't even appreciate what they already have! Maybe you'd have appreciated life better if you'd known you would die so young..."

• 42 hours earlier •

The sun was just beginning to rise. I stretched and walked over to the small window of this single-room apartment provided to me by the Hokage. It was October the 9th, and Kushina's child was due to come anytime.

Quickly, I slipped on some clothes and stepped outside. The air this morning was its usual warm. Well, warm compared to the Dream Village.

I knew I needed a plan, because I didn't want to stay in this village any longer. Seeing the people, how happy the Shinobi here were. It just made me even angrier... Why couldn't my village be as great as this one?

I found myself at a hill going up on top of the Hokage Monument. The over-view of the Hidden Leaf Village was spectacular! I could see the whole village, all the streets and buildings. The trees off in the distance on the other side of the village, and  
thesun rising in the east.

It felt nice to just sit, and let myself do nothing. No worrying, no thinking, just peace as the morning air blew through my hair and on my face.

My peace was interrupted. I heard footsteps and supposed it was Kakashi, again stalking me.

I sat up and put my hand in my hair, "What is it this time, baka?"

I turned and quickly stood up and grabbed a Kunai out of the holster on the side of my leg. There stood a figure in a black cloak. It was the same one from yesterday at the KIA Stone. His mask had one eyehole for his right eye, and black lines came stretchingfrom  
the right of the mask towards the eyehole.

I lowered my Kunai to my side, but didn't put it away, "You're that one from the KIA Stone..."

He took his hood off, but not his mask, revealing his black hair. I could only see darkness through the eyehole. He was around my height.

"So you're waiting for just the right time to steal a scroll and leave the village, huh?" He asked. I flinched as he almost read my mind. How did he know that? Who is this guy?

"Whaddo you mean?" I said in return, trying to act as if I knew nothing about this. He didn't move, simply spoke.

"I have an offer to make you." I listened carefully, my grip on the Kunai tightening, "But first, you have to assure me something."

"What is it?" I asked the figure suspiciously.

"I need to know that your mind is made up and you're not attached to this village and its people... Especially not Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Hatake..." I thought of the three people he listed. Had I become attached to them?- no. Because I told myself notto.  
I was here simply on a mission, and the bonds I made with those people were simply an act, in attempts to gain their trust.

I shook my head, "I'm here simply for the sake of the mission." I said firmly. The cloaked guy nodded and I waited for him to speak.

"My offer," he said lowly, "I will help you retrieve the scroll you're looking for, however, you must do something for me..."

"And that is?" I muttered, sliding the Kunai back into its holster.

"I've been examining you, for the last couple days," he stated. Stalker... "I know you're not the rank you claim to be..."

I stiffened as he walked closer to me, "Your point is...?" I muttered, holding my hand close to the Kunai holster.

"You see, I'm on a mission too... It's a mission of my own, for reasons you do not need to know. I am going to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village... Revenge of sorts.

"I could easily do it on my own, however, it would be a lot easier with help from you... You are a Jōnin, afterall."

I flinched, "How did you know?"

He shook his head and laughed, it sounded evil, "I looked at the file the Fourth made of you... Seems he didn't believe the whole Chūnin act. What was the big deal? Did you really think they'd send you away and stop trusting you if they found out youwere  
a Jonin? What rank do you think Kakashi was? ANBU are higher ranked than Jonin, and Kakashi became a Jonin at the age of 13..."

"What is your point?!" I exclaimed, anger beginning to take over, "What will you have me do?!"

He let out another one of those evil chuckles, "I want you to assassinate the child."

The child?

"The newborn baby that is to come, kill it. I can't have the Hokage sealing the nine-tailed fox inside that baby, otherwise my plans will be crushed!" He said, his hand swiping the air beside him in a straight movement as if throwing something away, and  
hiscloak flowing behind his arm.

I lowered my eyebrows. I've never killed anyone... And a newborn?

"Are you having second thoughts? Because if that's the case, our deal is off." He said flatly. I shuttered.

"No." I stated clearly, "I will kill the child."

There was a silence. A wind came and blew the figures cloak, "Good... Meet me here the hour Kushina Uzumaki goes into Labour."

I nodded quickly but feelings of anxiety came over me. I had just accepted to kill this child... A baby, an innocent baby of a kind father and mother— Stop! I told myself. I can't begin to have these feelings because I must get the scroll! For the sakeof  
the Dream Village and to impress Hiashi-Sama!

* * *

I'd spent my time with Kushina-San already today, and it was now 1:00pm. Her ANBU were all on very strict watch on her, as she was due any time. I'd noticed this because even if I made a sudden move, like slipping on the wet floor I was cleaning for her,or  
dropping a dish into the sink my accident, an ANBU on guard outside the windows would turn their head my way for a quick moment.

I was free now to enjoy the rest of the day, even if I was being followed by Kakashi. It was unsettling... Knowing the baby would come so soon. I knew deep down what had to be done, but why did I accept it? I could easily have just gotten the scroll on  
/my own plans and fled.

I realized how hungry I was and that I hadn't even eaten breakfast. As I walked the streets of Konoha, I looked around for a place to eat. My eyes caught a sweet-Dango shop that had picnic tables under a roof. Deciding it was worth sitting down to eat,I  
went to the only empty table.

The dango was good, and very sweet too. Too bad we don't have good food like this in my village.

"I saw Kakashi today," a boy said. He was dressed awfully oddly, in fact, it was almost disturbing. A skin-tight green jumpsuit, and his bowl-cut could scare anyone away.

"Is he okay?" Another boy asked. This boy had tan skin, dark-brown hair and the white stick of a sucker in his mouth, "I haven't even seen him walking the streets. It's like he's gone completely in the shadows or something..."

The green one gave an enthusiastic thumbs up, "That reminded me Asuma!" The green one exclaimed in his thumbs up, "Kakashi is in the shadows, he told me he's on watch-duty of an intruder of the village. Says she entered couple days ago and Hokage-Sama  
let her stay!"

"This Hokage is too kind... Doesn't know his limits. He really should have just banished her right then and there!" The one named Asuma shouted, standing to his feet, "He's gonna bring this village to ruins if he's not more careful..." I raised an eyebrow.

"Asuma! Watch what you say! He is our Hokage!" The one standing beside Asuma whisper yelled as she slapped him lightly on the shoulder. She was very pretty, her long black hair was viscous yet calm. Her red eyes resembled mine- another Genjutsu user?

"Hey, who are you?"

I flinched when the other one sitting with them looked my way and pointed a finger at me. She had chin-length black hair.

"Shizune, it's impolite to point..." The red-eyed one muttered.

"Sorry Kurenai..." She replied, "I've never seen that girl in this village before."

The green one got up in my face and examined me very closely. He was inches from my face and his eyes were squinted.

"Gai!" Kurenai shouted again. She sounded just totally fed up with everyone.

"What your name?" Gai asked. I kinda edged myself farther from his face and sent him an awkward weird look. He moved away and the other 3 came over to the table.

"Misaki." I stated. They all looked very suspicious of me. I stood up and Gai drew a Kunai.

"I won't let you leave here! You seem very suspicious!" He exclaimed with great exaggeration.

I was about to proceed to leave when he began quickly towards me, Kunai stretched I front of him. A clang of metal set a pause to the sudden outburst and the ANBU with silver hair had appeared in front of me. He held a Kunai that stopped Gai's Kunai inone  
hand, the other hand lazily sat in his pocket.

"WHAAAA?! Kakashi?" Guy shouted shrilly. I swear his eyes could have popped right out of his head. The other 3 looked slightly frightened by the sudden appearance.

"I'm in charge of making sure this girl doesn't do anything, but I'm also in charge of keeping her safe while she's in this village- on Hokage's orders." The ANBU added the last part lazily and put his Kunai back into his pouch.

"I haven't seen you! And now you show up! You couldn't have even come to say hello to me! Kakashi! We are RIVALLLSS!" Gai shouted, making crazy hand motions, "And as soon as you're relieved of this duty, Kakashi! We are going to have another verrrryyy  
/intense round of youthful ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!" He spun a few times before presenting his scissors motion using two arms.

Kakashi hadn't moved and I could tell he was bored. He then proceeded to walk away, both hands in his pockets. He looked forward and didn't even look at Gai.

Gee, I mean, this Gai guy is annoying as heck, but that really was unnecessary Kakashi... Ignoring him like that.

Again I was reminded of the darkness in his heart... The thoughts of what Isamu and Kam had told me about this ninja... Sent shivers down my spine.

The teens around my sorta looked at me, then at Gai and at Kakashi as he walked away... Then back at me.

"I-I should go too... I- uh, I need to train... or something..." I quickly left, leaving the money on the table. I was quite relieved to be out of that awkward situation.

 **~To Be Continued~**


	5. It Begins

**~Part 2~**

The afternoon rolled by, a lot quicker than expected. Before I knew it, evening had come and the sunset made its appearance.

I'd spent the day sort of roaming the streets of Konoha... I decided I needed to learn the village for the sake of being able to actually follow whatever plan the masked figure asks me.

I'd found a few good spots in the event I needed to hide or take cover. One was an old abandoned wine-cellar I was able to enter through an alley on a backroad near the Uchiha District and Police Department.

As the sun began to disappear over the horizon, I made my way back to the apartment. It was nice to just lie down and close my eyes. Although, it wasn't as nice when thoughts began to seep into my head.

A baby's face continued to flash my imagination and I curled into a ball, wrapping the blankets tighter around me.

I didn't know a whole lot about the great nations, but there must be some kind of formal interrogation unit... It was quite odd that I was never formally interrogated. Just who is this Hokage?

The fact that he knew my real rank and that I was lying about it, then still proceeded to go on as if nothing happened and allow me to continue to stay... Did he know what scroll I was after? Surely not. I mean, he's smart, but he can't read minds.

Everything was just so confusing. But I guess it didn't matter anyway, because as soon as I kill the child and get my hands on that scroll, I was out of this village.

I threw a Kunai and it hit a target lodged into one of the trees at the small training ground near the Uchiha district. I should be sleeping now... It was surely midnight by now. There was no way I was going to find much sleep tonight with the thoughts on my mind.

Another Kunai flew from behind and I flinched as it near-missed my shoulder. It flew towards the target my Kunai was lodged into and split the wood of the cheap handle from my village.

I turned and Kakashi walked out of the trees.

"You planning to sleep tonight?" he asked. I shook my head. "Me neither," he muttered.

With a sigh, I leaned against a large rock behind me that was sticking up from the ground.

"What are _you_ worried about?" I asked him, pulling out a Kunai and fiddling with the handle.

He seemed to ignore me, then changed the topic. "Those Kunai knives suck."

I raised an eyebrow and he showed no caring. He skillfully pulled a Kunai out of his pouch and flipped it around his finger a few times before catching it in his hand. The ANBU with the cat mask handed me his Kunai. "What?"

"Just try it," and he motioned for me to throw it at a nearby target. When I took the Kunai, he chuckled at my reaction. It was heavier than my wooden-handled knives and these ones had a nice rough fabric wrapped around the metal handle for grip.

I threw it towards the target and it missed by inches and went into the bark of the tree.

"You don't have to aim so high with these ones," he told me, grabbing another Kunai from his pouch. "They go right where you throw them because they're heavy. They don't fall while they're in the air like those wooden ones." He threw the Kunai and it went through the handle-loop of the one I had thrown and lodged itself into the tree, leaving mine to hang off it, dangling slightly.

"Show-off," I muttered, chuckling. I grabbed my knives and handed him one. "Now you try with one of mine."

He took the knife, then grabbed another 3 knives straight from my hand. I raised another eyebrow, then stepped back. He had two held between his fingers. I then watched closely as he pulled his ANBU mask off to show me that his eyes were closed.

He threw the knives, then very quickly prepared the other two, one in each hand. He threw them in opposite directions then opened his eye to see if he threw it right. They both hit the first Kunai's and redirected them, and both hit a target directly in the bullseye.

I stared at the two targets, then over to him. He placed his mask back on and handed me one of his Kunai knives.

"You can practice with this, and when you're used to it let me know and you can have a bunch from the Hokage to use on missions and stuff," he told me. He wasn't the same cold-hearted guy as he is perceived as in the books.

"...Why are you ranked so high in the books?" I asked, then contemplating whether I should have asked that or not, but continued anyways. "You're ranked even higher than the Yondaime in danger..."

He thought for a moment, head to the ground. His voice was quiet. "Minato-Sensei has been a bit of a softie lately... He's usually not like this and would have sent you straight to interrogation if it were any other time, I just- I think he sees something different in you. He's usually pretty good at reading people."

I stood in silence, absorbing the information. I wonder if he knows my true intentions? What if Kakashi knows too and this is all an act of theirs...?

I looked up at the moon and stars shining through the leaves of the trees. The kindness everyone has shown me the last few days has been... so... _nice_  
style="font-size: 14pt;"? I guess I'm just not used to having 'friends' or people being very generally kind to me. Strangers usually simply stare at me when I pass, but here in the Leaf, they smile...

"Oh, and to answer your question," Kakashi said quietly. "I'm worried about tomorrow. It's October 10th tomorrow and that's Kushina-San's due date. With the Kyuubi and all... I'm worried that her seal will break and what could happen after that."

I didn't say anything, and avoided eye contact. It was hard to look at him after he mentioned the birth...

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, noticing my uneasiness.

I wanted to nod my head. I wanted to tell him everything was okay and that I'm glad to be staying here in the Leaf, but that was all a lie and I was done living in lies. The truth is, my life has already been chosen by my leader. To be a Shinobi is my job. It's what he has destined me to do whether I like it or not. I am a Ninja, even if I don't fully understand what I am really supposed to be.

I realized that I'd fallen asleep against a tree in the training ground. The sun was rising and birds were singing, but even the warmth from the sun couldn't ease the tension I was feeling in my heart.

It was October the 10th.

I looked around and my eyes caught an ANBU asleep in a tree branch. The silver hair gave away his identity.

I left the training ground, and headed to my apartment. People were beginning to smile as I passed, giving friendly waves. People were beginning to know me in this village. I gave a weak smile to each of them and when I got to the apartment, it felt like the world was closing in on me.

I stepped inside and closed the door, then proceeded to take a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. The room was dark, curtains closed from the last time I was here. Light shone in from a crack in one of the curtains and showed a window pattern of light stretching across the wood floor.

I didn't have a whole lot of stuff, but what I did have was all in my bag as I hadn't really settled into the apartment yet. The one thing I did grab was my extra ninja tools which I had set on the table, handy.

I tied a belt around my waist, hanging from the belt was another pouch like the one connected to my pants.

The difference was that this pouch didn't hold weapons or ninja tools. This pouch contained my closest valuables, the things that I would _not_  
style="font-size: 14pt;"be able to lose even if I were forced to drop my bag during battle.

I opened the pouch and checked that everything was in it. A mixture between nostalgia and sadness came over me as my fingers ran over each of the items.

A necklace with a small pearl on the chain, given to me by my mother a month before she found out about my Shinobi fate and kicked me out.

A small piece of shrivelled up paper, the aging beginning to show itself on the decaying edges. The paper was a note from an anonymous person, saying all these things about the hopes they have for my life and finally ending with 'I love you.'

My parents told me it was from my grandmother, but when I asked her about it she didn't recognize it at all. I finally gave up finding out where it was from and decided to live on, keeping the note close to my heart; because clearly somebody kept  
style="font-family: TimesNewRomanPS-ItalicMT; font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt;"my life close to _their_ heart.

Other small trinkets from my old bedroom in my parents home, and–

"Where is it!?" I exclaimed, frantically checking each little pocket. My most important item was _gone!_

I was sure I checked every corner and shelf in the whole tiny apartment. I even checked inside the freezer, which is the most unlikely place. I was frantic.

"What are you looking for?" I voice came from the window. I turned frantically and my eyes caught with Kakashi's.

"What- what are you doing here?" I sputtered. His monotone and poker face didn't change at all.

"I live here," he stated bluntly. "In the apartment across the hall."

My face heated in embarrassment of my total stupidity. "Oh, uh of course. How could I forget." I replied all-knowingly.

He jumped in and looked around.

"You moving or something?" he asked. He didn't sound suspicious at all, but then again, it's hard to read this guy.

"No, just cleaning up..." I countered. _Just cleaning up? Who am I kidding! Was that seriously the best thing you could think of Misaki!? Agh!_

"Oh. Okay then, whatever. I'm heading out, Lord Fourth relieved me of guarding you because he says he trusts you. Bye, Baka." I was quite shocked about how chill Kakashi was with just agreeing to Lord Fourth like that. Of all the people, Kakashi hated me the most and thought I was a spy of some sort.

I did a closed eye smile, a fake one, and waved as Kakashi walked out the door. When I heard the door across the hall close, I slid to the floor and landed on my bottom.

 _My journal._ I thought. Where would it have gone anyways?

It was past noon and I found myself pacing around in this apartment. My stomach grumbled as I hoisted my bag onto my back. One last idiot-check to see if I missed anything in obvious places around the room, and I bid my silent goodbyes to this apartment.

The streets seemed awfully quiet for 3:00 in the afternoon. I turned a corner and let out a scream when I felt a hand on my shoulder. My scream was not heard though as the person with a hold of my had their hand over my mouth. I turned around in the dark ally-way and saw a shadow of a figure.

"Y-you again," I whispered, my voice threatening to crack. I couldn't let him see any fear residing inside of me. Part of me wanted to get this over with, the other part wanted to stay and hear what he had to say.

"Kushina Uzumaki is having contractions," he stated lowly. My heart jumped as he continued to speak, "Here's your part of the deal." He handed me a small scroll. I reached out my quavering hand and locked my fingers around it.

I bowed slightly, although having the scroll in my very hands didn't make me feel any better. "Mm. Thank you–"

"–If you dare to drop our deal, you're as sure as dead." he muttered in my ear, sending shivers rapidly throughout my whole body. "I want the child dead within an hour of birth. I have my own matters to attend to."

I nodded quicker than I realized I was doing it and clutched the scroll containing _Flying Thunder God Technique_  
style="font-size: 14pt;"tighter in my grip.

With that, I quickly fled to a forest in the mountains and overlooked the village, the scroll still shaking in my unsteady grip.

 _And here it begins..._

 **Things are heating up! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any feedback is very much appreciated.**


	6. Betrayal of Trust

**~Part 3~**

The forest seemed so far, despite the fact is wasn't. Every running step I took towards the tree line forced heavier feelings to come over my body. It became too much to stand and I fell to my knees, a grunt escaping my lips when my knees scraped against the rocky road.

I looked over my shoulders to make sure nobody was around and, deciding the forest would be too obvious a place, I began to look around for a better hideaway spot.

I couldn't risk someone finding me and asking me why I had this scroll, or asking me to do a task or mission because I could not simply refuse. So I had to hide for now.

I spotted a certain ally that looked familiar. I was near the Uchiha Compound and remembered the old cellar. I managed to ply the doors open and get inside. The inside had a layer of dust covering everything, including the floor. It was dark but there was just enough light from the crack in the door that I could see to the bottom of the stairs.

When I got to the bottom, I thought I'd heard a whimpering. Stopping, I listened from mid-way up the stairs.

"Shh, it's okay," a voice echoed quietly. "Onii-Chan is here. I won't let anything bad happen to–"

My foot hit a creeky spot on the wooden stairs and the cellar went silent.

Here I stood, completely still, waiting to hear what happens next; but nothing happened. It was quiet as it was before and you would never know anybody was down here.

I stepped down the last few steps and noticed a room with a roof just slightly shorter than me. I had to crouch in order to not hit my head. As I continued to go into the darkness, the coldness of the cellar had become more real to me. It was an old wine cellar, so I guess it's supposed to be cold. Still, something didn't feel quite usual.

Then I realized, it wasn't just the cold that felt off. The vibe felt off.

"Whaaaaa!" I flinched when I heard a baby's wail. My eyes were adjusting and I looked to the corner and noticed a small boy, maybe the age of eight. His hair was chin length and gray, his eyes a dark onyx. They shimmered in the small amount of light there was.

He was holding a small baby, similar eyes but dark navy hair, almost even black. His small fragile cheeks were puffy and pink, eyes watery from crying.

The older boy looked up at me in slight fear, slight confusion. "You're not from this village, are you? I've never seen you around and you don't have a forehead protector. Yet, you are wearing Shinobi clothing and have a kunai holster and tools pouch."

Who is this kid? He sure is observant, whoever he is.

I chose not to answer, in attempts to not raise suspiciousness and instead replied with, "Why are you here? Where are your parents?"

He covered the baby up and cuddled him close, trying to smooth him as he whimpered. "My name is Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. This is my baby brother Sasuke. Our parents went out, but it didn't feel right to stay at home. Something felt  
style="font-family: TimesNewRomanPS-ItalicMT; font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt;"bad. So I brought him down here."

The sheer fact that his parents left him alone in charge of a baby this size, and on a night like tonight... What was going on...?

"My name is Misaki," I stated. "Mind if I ask you a few things?"

He shook his head, and baby Sasuke began to cry again. He rocked the baby but he kept crying noisily which really reverberated in this very empty cellar.

"Do you know where the Hokage's wife is having her baby?" I thought it would be okay to ask this kid. I mean, I had to find out somehow. This boy seemed like the kind who would trust me and not get suspicious. Anyways, it was worth a try.

He thought for a moment and Sasuke's wailing continued to bounce off the walls then dissipate. "I did hear my father saying something about that... I could be wrong but I think I heard something like 'edge of the village by a lake surrounded by trees' or something..."

"Lake surrounded by trees...?" I muttered to myself.

"Why?" The boy asked. I shook my head.

"I s'pose it doesn't matter anyways. I uh, I need to go. I have a duty to complete." I said quietly.

"Oh... Okay..." Itachi replied. He sounded upset.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I just thought you were here to keep us safe..." My heart melted when he said those words. This poor kid. I couldn't just leave him here, could I? Of course I can! He's just a kid from the hidden leaf anyway. He doesn't concern me- but what if he tells people about me? Ugh!

"Why don't you come with me?" I said, before thinking it over. He stood up with his baby brother in his arms. "Let me take him for a bit, give your arms a rest."

Itachi has hesitant at first, then handed me the baby wrapped in a blanket. As we walked back into the moon-lit part of the cellar, I saw the baby's face more clearly. Cute chubby cheeks, the most adorable eyes. His hair looked so pointy, yet so soft.

Shock came over me as I thought about the task at hand. The _child_ , not only that, but the mother and father as well. I asked myself several times already why I'm doing this, but asking myself again, whilst holding a precious life in my very arms. And all for a scroll?

Why?

"Are you okay, Misaki-Chan?" The boy asked me as we climbed the stairs.

"Mhm," I lied, forcing a smile. He didn't smile back and kept the usual un-readable expression on his face. We turned a corner and he asked me where we were going. Surely I couldn't bring him with me on my task, but where would I be able to leave him?

"You should be safe here," I told him, handing him the baby boy. "Somebody will find you and help you find your parents." He took the baby I'm his arms and held him close, looking up at me innocently.

"Where are you going, Misaki-Chan?"

I was silent for a moment before I turned away. I couldn't look at him; or, not so much him, but his baby brother. I couldn't look at the newborn.

"I'm going away for a while," I said truthfully. "Be a good boy for your parents, Itachi. Take care of your brother too."

"Mhm!" Itachi exclaimed. "I will. Thank you Misaki-Chan for the help."

I didn't turn to look back at him as I left quickly and quietly from the location I had left them. It was a bench on the opposite side of the village from the birth. This way, there'd be less of a chance of him seeing or finding out what happens...

The walk to the other side of the village was agonizing. When I finally got there, I was surprised to see nothing. Nothing but a small lake flowing into a river, a waterfall, and lots of trees.

Of course. Somebody wouldn't talk about the location of this child's birth carelessly in front of a child, even if it did happen to be the person's son, Itachi.

I had to think outside the box, deeper... Deeper?

I approached the waterfall and held my breath, jumping in behind. It was not a very large waterfall. Behind it was a small cave carved by some humans. It was almost small enough to be considered a crawl space. As I crawled through the cave, a dim light began to catch my eye.

After a couple of twists and turns, it came to a very large room. The floor was made of some kind of brownish-red stone which had naturally occurring cracks that formed what almost looked like large tiles. The rest of the walls were man-made and carved into the ground and rock.

Before entering, I took a look around. There were around six ANBU on alert at the entrance alone. Who knew if there were other ANBU waiting in the shadows to pounce. I wondered if Kakashi was one of the ANBU... They all looked too tall to be him, and none of them had grey hair.

A few standing near a red pillar were wearing cloaks. One was wearing a white cloak, the other two black cloaks.

"-Aghhhh!" My thoughts were cut off by what sounded like a woman in great pain. My eyes moved to the middle of the dimly lit cavern where there was a single 'bed' with two doctors and one other man surrounding. The man had blonde hair and was wearing blue under-clothing. As in, clothing that goes under a Shinobi vest.

There was a woman with long, bright red hair on the bed. She was in great pain and I noticed seals drawn all over her pregnant stomach.

My eyes caught movement from the corner of my vision and I quickly shifted back into the crawl space. I noticed an ANBU turn their head, but seemingly not notice me and look back again to their usual guarding position.

"Agh!" Another cry out, followed by wailing.I turned my head, immediately Sasuke popped into my vision. But this was the cry of the _child_  
style="font-size: 14pt;". Why did it sound like it was coming from behind me in the crawl space then?

Suddenly, my emotions were forgotten as I crawled out of the crawl space. How was I going to take out these ANBU? There were six of them, possibly more, and on top of that, I would have to deal with the Fourth... Before I could think, a flash went by my vision and with no noise, suddenly, all six ANBU were lying on the floor.

Genjutsu?! What is this? Have they noticed me already!?

"Your turn." I heard a familiar voice whisper in my ear before I saw a quick flash of a black cloak and odd one-holed mask and it dissipated.

My stomach and throat formed a knot impossible to release and I felt my entire body start to tremble.

My legs moved on their own. The scroll was still in my hands, I had never let go of it. The other hand I held a Kunai in.

A tear fell down my face as I quietly approached the two doctors that were holding the newborn child. The Kunai felt heavy in my grip. The grip was not the usual wooden one, rather a metal grip with fabric. The knife was sharp enough to cut through flesh and made of metal as opposed to wood... Which made it all harder.

My arm went in a single motion and I looked away. I felt the impacts of the knives and flesh. Wincing, I refused to look, but heard grunts of pain followed by bodies hitting the floor. Before the child fell, I grabbed it. The child in my arms, Kunai given to me by Kakashi hovering his neck. He wailed and his blue eyes like his father's looked painfully into mine.

As I looked up, more tears fell from my eyes. My eyes met Minato's and a look I had never seen before came upon his face. He had been betrayed, dismayed, he had seen his newborn's life at risk, he had seen his wife struggling to stay alive. He turned between his wife in pain, and his baby boy.

My tears fell onto the ground and my hand trembled as I slowly moved the knife closer to his neck.

I have one job. One simple job. I've made it this far. I have the scroll. I have the child. Why don't I just do it? Kill it and get this over with.

But it wasn't that easy. Villains with no hearts make it look so much easier. How can they just cast away all of their feelings and do such brutal things to innocent beings?! Maybe that is what a ninja is. Maybe this is who I am supposed to be, for Lord Hiashi.

Before I could realize anything was happening, there was an intense flash of light. A monster appeared and the roof was caving in. The crying child cried harder. I jumped and escaped the falling rubble and stood under the moonlight.

I was feeling fear I had never felt before. No words could describe the immense sadness and distress filling my soul right now. It was as if the death of this child would be the death of me.

"For Hiashi-Sama..." I muttered before tightly forcing my eyes closed and slashing my hand, just as I had with the doctors. I felt intense pain in my other hand and opened my eyes to see my Kunai had pierced my hand.

Blood dripped from my hand, the scroll was under my arm, and I cried out in pain as I ripped the Kunai from my hand. I fell to my knees, dropping the knife and clutching my bloody hand. Life as I had known it seemed non-existent when a large claw of the nine-tailed fox was slashing towards me, it's roar emanating in the village around me. Screams of civilians colliding with the orders of shinobi.

I closed my eyes, and the most relaxing feeling came over me. Was this what it felt like to die? I felt nothing, no emotions, no happiness or sadness. Nothing. I saw nothing as my eyes were closed and my hearing began to fade too.

 **Hit that little star if you liked this chappy! The feels are real, and the cliffhanger is even more real... Until next time.**

 **Ja-ne!**

 **~L**


End file.
